De l'autre côté
by FlawlessHUMMEL
Summary: OS - " Ma vie a cessé d'avoir un sens le jour où ton cœur a cessé de battre. " Et si Blaine Anderson venait à mourir... ?
1. Chapter 1

Une petite OS pour me faire pardonner de tout le retard que j'ai pour Nightfall. Le chapitre 3 arrivera bientôt, je vous le promets... Je parle de me pardonner, mais pas sûr que vous allez vouloir m'excuser après avoir lu ce qui suit... Je suis désolée mais... c'est tellement tentant !

Bonne lecture, et encore merci si vous prenez de votre temps pour me lire. Pensez à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours intéressant de voir ce que vous pensez de ce que j'ai pu écrire !

* * *

« Son cœur a cessé de battre. Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais… » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer cette phrase qui ne cesse pourtant de résonner encore et encore dans mon esprit. Il continue de parler, je le regarde, mais plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Pas la moindre syllabe. Ses lèvres remuent encore et encore, son regard me transperce avec une compassion superficielle. Il parait triste, mais il ne l'est pas. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'une annonce de plus. Pour lui, ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière. Pour moi, c'est beaucoup plus que tout ça. Il est habillé de blanc, comme un ange descendu du ciel, pour berner tous ces gens accablés qui penseraient encore qu'il en est un. Tout n'est qu'illusion. Son regard inquiet n'est qu'illusion. Ses paroles ne sont que formalités. La compassion n'a pas sa place ici, dans cet endroit où les gens meurent les uns après les autres. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas seul, mais je le rejette sans plus attendre. Ce contact inattendu a réveillé mes sens, et aussitôt, comme si je comprenais enfin ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, comme s'il avait finis par briser cette bulle dans laquelle je m'étais réfugié pour échapper à la triste vérité, je me lance vers cette chambre dans laquelle j'ai passé la nuit, assoupi sur le fauteuil, à tenir cette main dans la mienne. Cette main qui était autrefois venue se poser sur ma joue ou sur la peau dénudée de mon corps. Cette même main qui avaient pris la mienne et qui m'avait permis de ne pas me noyer dans cette vie de souffrance et de solitude. Il est encore là. Allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, comme si il n'était que dans un profond sommeil. Il parait paisible, et je vois presque un sourire sur ses lèvres… « Tu n'as pas le droit de sourire. Tu n'as pas le droit d'arborer cet air ravi, comme si tu étais soulagé de t'envoler vers les cieux alors que je reste là, seul à tout jamais. Seul dans cette foule qui désormais n'aura plus aucun scrupule à me piétiner sans remords. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans moi. Tu étais ma bouée de secours. A présent je n'ai plus rien. Mes ailes ont disparu à tout jamais, et comme Icare, je tombe dans cette mer ou personne ne pourra plus jamais me retrouver. Je suis destiné à errer seul dans cette vie qui a perdu toutes ses couleurs. Un corps sans âme, une âme vagabonde. Mon existence a perdu tout son sens. Je me réveillais le matin et me couchais le soir en pensant à toi. Le moindre de mes sourires t'était destiné. Tout mon être se résumait à toi, et à toi seul. A présent tout est parti en fumée. Il ne reste plus rien, plus la moindre once de bonheur. ». Je reste dans le cadran de la porte, terrorisé par cette vision que m'impose la réalité. Il ne dort pas, ou du moins, s'il dort, il s'est assoupi pour l'éternité. Je n'ose pas m'approcher, comme si le fait de toucher son corps inanimé me prouverait une fois pour toute que j'ai tord de m'accrocher à un mince espoir. Des anges en tenues blanches rentrent dans la chambre et sans que je ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, s'emparent du lit pour le faire rouler en direction de la sortie. Leurs visages ne trahissent aucun sentiment. Pas la moindre trace de tristesse, non, de la lassitude. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai pris conscience que jamais plus ces yeux noisettes ne pourront me regarder avec cet amour infini qui me permettait de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. C'est à ce même moment que j'ai compris que jamais plus cette voix ne pourra me rassurer ou me rendre confiance en moi. Je me rue alors sur le lit avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de l'emmener plus loin. J'ai trop longtemps gardé ces sentiments enfouis au fond de moi. Ils remontent à la surface sans me laisser le temps de devenir maître de mon propre corps. Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux les arrêter. J'enlace son corps sans vie, j'embrasse ses lèvres froides, ses lèvres qui ne répondent désormais plus à aucun de mes baisers. Je le serre contre moi, aussi fort que je le peux, comme pour me souvenir à tout jamais de cette sensation qui ne me sera à présent plus jamais offerte. On tente de me séparer de lui, mais je m'accroche tant que je peux. Je ne lâcherais pas, je ne les laisserais pas m'emmener loin du seul être humain qui a su me faire comprendre la signification du plus complexe des sentiments. Avec lui tout était devenu limpide. On me l'arrache. Je cris. Je hurle. Les regards sont à présent tous braqués sur moi mais le mien ne se concentre que sur ce visage que j'aime tant qu'on tente d'emmener loin de moi. Deux hommes se sont occupés de me retenir, mais je me débats autant que je le peux tandis que ces démons en tenues blanches emmènent mon ange à l'autre bout du couloir. Je cris plus fort, mais c'est comme si personne ne m'entendait. C'est comme si le monde qui m'entourait avait disparu pour de bon, me laissant seul sur une corniche suspendue dans le vide. Plus personne ne me tendra la main pour me sortir de ce gouffre dans lequel je suis de nouveau misérablement tombé. Il a disparu. Mes larmes redoublent de force, si bien que ma vision devient encore plus floue qu'auparavant, ce voile de larmes me rendant complètement aveugle. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends désormais que ces trois mots qui sortaient si souvent d'entre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime, Kurt ». Un bruit assourdissant. Mon corps tout entier vient s'abattre lourdement sur le carrelage froid, blanc, lui aussi. Ma vision se réduit jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse distinguer qu'un long tunnel noir. Il m'attend, de l'autre côté. Il m'attend patiemment. Je le rejoins, d'un pas hésitant, et lorsque je m'apprête à passer de l'autre côté avec lui, son regard se pose sur mes yeux azurs. Il ne dit rien, et se contente de venir poser ses lèvres sur mon front, une dernière fois, comme pour me faire comprendre que cette fois-ci, il doit accomplir cette tâche seul. Je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper une nouvelle fois, et pourtant, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ce long tunnel disparaît de nouveau. La dernière chose que je me souviens avoir vu est son visage radieux. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire et bien qu'il était trop loin pour que je puisse l'entendre distinctement, j'ai su comprendre ces trois mots qu'il m'adressait une dernière fois : « Je t'aime, Kurt. »


	2. Le temps passe, la souffrance persiste

J'ai toujours détesté les adieux. Rien que l'observation méticuleuse de ce mot m'échappe. Parler de puissance protectrice dans un moment tel que celui-ci relève presque de l'insolence. A toi, dieu. A toi qui, par ton accord tacite a permis cette souffrance qui s'éprend de moi sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. A toi qui du ciel regarde cette scène avec indifférence. A dieu. _Adieu. _

Il est temps de partir. Je le sais, je le sens. Les mouchoirs s'agitent, les derniers mots s'échangent, les regards ne semblent plus vouloir se détacher. Je les observe, de là où je suis. Assis sur ma banquette, je laisse mon regard balayer l'ensemble des cabines pour voir, que, de l'une à l'autre, c'est toujours le même spectacle. Je devrai peut être agiter mon mouchoir au vent, moi aussi. Je devrai peut être ne plus te quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce que le départ soit officiellement sifflé, jusqu'à ce que le train quitte la gare pour ne laisser défiler à la fenêtre qu'une suite de paysages sans grand intérêt. Je devrai peut-être faire semblant de ne pas être affecté par ce moment douloureux. Je devrai peut être agir comme si nous allions nous revoir, comme si cette possibilité n'en était pas une, comme si c'était une certitude. Mais pourquoi mentir. Pourquoi ajouter un mensonge dans cette scène qui est déjà bien assez factice. Nous savons tous les deux qu'à la minute où le train s'élancera dans sa course folle, je ne ferai plus jamais demi-tour. Alors voilà. Voilà comment toute histoire se termine. On m'avait toujours dit qu'il en fallait une, de fin, mais jamais on ne m'avait dit qu'il pouvait en exister d'aussi douloureuse. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, c'est un court d'eau agité qui prend fin et nous entraine avec lui vers cette chute qui ne semble pas en avoir. Se sentir tomber sans n'en jamais ressentir le moment d'impact. Sentir mon corps effectuer cette descente alors que mon cœur est resté là-haut, avec toi. Ce train est un court d'eau. Il me conduira là où tu ne seras pas, mais mon cœur ne me suivra pas. Je te le promets.

J'essaie de rester fort, de ne pas agir comme toutes ces femmes qui laissent bien trop facilement leurs sentiments les atteindre. Je vois beaucoup trop de perles argentées glisser le long de leurs joues. Je crois que le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que finalement, je n'ai plus personne sur qui poser un dernier regard. Tu n'es pas là, tu n'es plus là. Tu n'as jamais été debout sur le quai à me regarder partir avec souffrance. En ce moment même, une place vide occupe celle où tu devrais être à me dévisager pour la dernière fois. Tu m'as quitté, tu nous as tous quitté. A présent tu es cette puissance protectrice que j'ai tant blâmé. Un sifflement. Une suite de paysages sans grand intérêt. A toi, dieu qui me regarde partir. _Adieu. _

_« A chaque sommet on est toujours au bord d'un précipice. »_

STANISLAW JERZY LEC


End file.
